For you Jashin Sama
by Night is a beautiful thing
Summary: First Jashin and Sakura story Happy readings :D


So here's a new story for any one that wants to read it. I have chapter two almost done it just needs two more pages and then i'll post it up tomorrow. I'm postin these up before I start school on Tuesday. I won't be updating after tomorrow for a long while. So be warned but if you want to continue with this story put it on alert and every time i upload a chapter you will recieve an email. This story I already know will have a sequel so look foward to that:D

And well nothing else. Reviews are very welcomed, this is my First Jashin and Sakura story so I hope you enjoy.

Happy readings everybody ;D

* * *

I woke up in cold sweat, panting as I looked around the room. Nothing's changed. I can hear the bustle of the shopkeepers below getting everything ready for another busy morning. I can see my curtains being ruffled by the wind from my opened window. I rolled onto my back and wiped the swweat from my forehead.

What is this? What is this feeling? I grab at my chest. It feels like my heart is constricting. I takes me a few of minutes to control my breathing and with each breath I take the constricting feeling slowly fades away. I pass this experience off as waking up from a nightmare that I don't quite remember, and that's enough for me to get out of bed and get ready for today.

Stepping into the shower and letting the hot water caress my skin it washed away that nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach. I thanked Kami that I didn't have to go to work today. I can finally do what I have been wanting to do for the past two months and a half. Yes going to a freaking spa. A deserved and very well needed treatment for myself. I've been working non-stop for Tsunade not that I particularly mind but I'm only human you know. I scrubbed down every part of me making sure I was clean. There's nothing that I love more than being clean. After my soothing shower I got dressed in my medic clothes minus the ninja gear because I don't really own any civilian clothes. Sigh.

I grabbed my 'To Do' list on my bedside table and contemplated what I should do first.

**To Do:**

**Grocery **_Very important_

**Laundry **_Also important_

**Clean apartment **_Can't I do this some other time?_

**Check on Naruto**

**Buy civilian clothes**

**SPA :D **_That settles it, going to the spa comes first._

Naruto is probably still asleep anyway, so it makes no sense to see him now. Now where's my money pouch?

Finding my money pouch in the bedside drawer and grabbing my keys on the kitchen counter I opened the door to leave when,

Umph!

"Ugh! Are you freaking kidding me!?" I bumped into an Anbu, a freaking Anbu on my doorstep. And I'm pretty sure he isn't here to play 'Paddy Cake' with me.

"How troublesome. Tsunade wants to see you." the masked Anbu told me.

"But Shikamaru -I whined- today's my day off. Emphasis on _day _and _off_." And I was so looking foward to taking a nice relaxing bath at the Hot Spring.

"-Sigh- I'm sorry Sakura, I don't make the demands only deliver."

"I know." I said.

"Bye Sakura." "Yeah, bye Shika."I said discontented by the fact I can't have a nice relaxing day off. I locked my door and took to the rooftop towards the Hokage building.

(-.-)

"Understood?"

"Yes Shishou."

"Since you undersand you may leave now."

"Yes."

I watched as Sakura left my office. I'm sorry Sakura but the farther away you are from Konoha the better. It's best if you stay away for now.

(-.-)

Really my only day off in about two months and a half and I have to go on a mission, just my luck. I'm not that mad though. I'm a Konoichi I had pledged to protect and serve Konoha, and this is one of the sacrifices I have to make in order to do that. But still I would have liked to go to that spa. I can feel the tear coming on, maybe on the mission we'll be lucky and have some time to go to a hot spring on our way to our destination. Ehh, hopefully.

I packed some supplies including some extra weapons for the upcoming weeks. When I figured I had all that I needed, grabbing my mission scrolls I left through my window to meet with my assigned team at the gates.

I passed the hospital on my way hoping that Naruto was alright. I really hope that idiot doesn't hurt himself more then he already was. He was assigned on _another _rescue mission with Kakashi, Yamato and Sai. I couldn't go because the hospital needed me and no matter how much I pleaded Tsunade just wouldn't let me go.

Well, anyway where was I? Right, Naruto. So they found Sasuke and his team. What was the name again? Team Snake, Ox? Hawk? Rat? I don't know, it was some type of animal, and from what they told me Naruto got mad at Sasuke's stick-up-the-ass attitude and was the first to initiate the fight. Naruto didn't have luck at all and lost but he did manage to avoid most of Sasuke's fatal blows like his Chidori. Naruto countered it with his Resengan. Sasuke's team won and Naruto was unconscious the whole way back to Konoha.

Of course he did have some pretty nasty injuries, I should know I'm the one that healed him. And when I asked them what happened Sai was the first one to respond by saying:

'_Dickless got his shit knocked out of him Ugly." _Actual damn quote I shit you not. So I bashed his head in which made that two idiots I had to heal. They came back a couple of days ago and Naruto is still in pretty bad shape.

I finally reached the gates and meet up with my team. Kanako Izumi and Honto Jirou.

I've worked with them before not a lot of times but enough to know that they are really good. They special in undercover and spy work. Which is why they are assigned on this mission.

"Kanako, Honto." I nodded my greetings.

"Haruno." They greeted back. A silent understanding passes between us and we dissappear into the tree tops.


End file.
